


Regrets

by Bakanika



Series: Używki i inne rozrywki [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Regret
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piąty i przedostatni w serii o używkach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście wszystko należy do pani J. K. R. Miał być ostatni w serii, ale jeszcze może spotkamy się po drugiej stronie… w końcu to fikcja

Okoliczności zmusiły Harry'ego Pottera do poznania i zrozumienia swego najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela w stopniu o wiele większym niżby kiedykolwiek oczekiwał. Kiedy wszystkie części układanki w końcu zaczęły do siebie pasować było już za późno. Harry mógł podziwiać i szanować Snape'a ile tylko chciał. Snape… profesor Snape był martwy.

W całym beznadziejnym, smutnym i pełnym wyrzeczeń życiu Snape'a była jedna rzecz, której Harry zazdrości mistrzowi eliksirów.

Snape potrafił latać. Tak zupełnie bez miotły.

Bo – tak jak Snape od cygar i dobrej whiskey – tak Potter jest uzależniony od latania, namiętnie i z pełną świadomością swego nałogu.

Jest to dla Harry'ego całkowicie przygnębiające, zwłaszcza po kilku głębszych, zważywszy na fakt, iż nawet gdyby przeżył, Snape nigdy, przenigdy nie nauczyłby Pottera latać. Tak zupełnie bez miotły.

_Cheers!_


End file.
